A variety of different implants are used in the body. Implants used in the body to stabilize an area and promote bone ingrowth provide both stability (i.e. minimal deformation under pressure over time) and space for bone ingrowth.
Spinal fusion, also known as spondylodesis or spondylosyndesis, is a surgical treatment method used for the treatment of various morbidities such as degenerative disc disease, spondylolisthesis (slippage of a vertebra), spinal stenosis, scoliosis, fracture, infection or tumor. The aim of the spinal fusion procedure is to reduce instability and thus pain.
In preparation for the spinal fusion, most of the intervertebral disc is removed. A device, the spinal fusion cage, may be placed between the vertebra to maintain spine alignment and disc height. The fusion, i.e. bone bridge, occurs between the endplates of the vertebrae.
However, providing space within the implant for the bone ingrowth can compromise the strength and stability of the implant.
There is a need for improved implants that maintain their shape under pressure and tension, and provide sufficient openings for bone ingrowth.
An object of the present invention is to provide improved implants.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide systems for repairing bone or creating a bone fusion in a patient.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide methods of manufacturing such implants.